Rainbow: Rewritten
by Dobby123
Summary: This is the rewritten and revamp version of the original story Rainbow. Nana Sawada is doing the best she can to raise her as happily as possible, but Tsuna is depress and doesn't trust anybody. So in her desperate attempt to change her child she hired a tutor recommended by her no-good husband Iemitsu. She hopes this works for Tsuna's sake.
1. New Tutor

**Hello everybody. After a long time the rewritten completely revamp story in now published. I was thinking about doing a sequel, but when I kept rereading the original story, I could write the sequel knowing the first story could use a lot of work on it. So here it is. Rewritten with more details and changed completely so if it didn't make any sense before, it does now. So I hope everybody enjoy it the same way. I'm hoping for a lot of positive feedback.**

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rainbow: Rewritten Chapter 1 New Tutor

It was still early in the morning. The sun was still low in the sky and only a few people were actually up and about either adults was going to work or students going to their morning clubs. So the rest were asleep trying to catch another hour or so of rest until they inevitably had to wake up. However, there were one preteen who regularly wake up every morning to make his lunch for school while his mother who stood next to him and made breakfast.

It was always a quiet event between those two. The mother, Nana Sawada, worried if her son was beginning to be too responsible for his age. She didn't want him to miss out on just being a kid, but her child worked to be as perfect as he could be without sticking out. So he was just an average student with average grades, he looked average as well so nobody paid a lot of attention to him, especially those that didn't know him.

Nana wiped her hand off on a towel and set their breakfast on the table while her son, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna for short, put his lunch in his blue lunch box, bento, and came to sit at the breakfast table.

They blessed the food and ate. Nana looked at her son and sighed, she missed the days where her son used to talk and talk and talk, but now he won't say much these days and she's really believe her son is depressed and anti-social. She gets calls from his teachers asking if everything is alright with his home life, which was insulting. She tries talking to her son, but he always say he's fine and he didn't need any friends.

Nana put her hand in her apron and pulled out a flier that her no-good husband Iemitsu mailed to her when she called him a few weeks ago. Iemitsu said that he had a friend who could tutor Tsuna with his school work and help him with his social skills. Nana was skeptic, Iemitsu was a "construction worker," who did he know that could come from god knows where and help them out? But Iemitsu said that they could "trust him", and at this rate she was willing to jump through hoops if she could see her son genuinely happy and smiling again.

"Tsu-kun," her son looked at her. "Your father mailed this to me last week and I was wondering what you thought of it." She took out the worn flier where she thought long and hard if she should call this Reborn person, but she didn't want to do it without Tsuna at least knowing what she was doing. She pushed the flier to him.

Tsuna looked at the big bold letters that were on the fliers it read:

**LET YOUR CHILD BE THE LEADER OF TOMORROW.**

**YOUR CHILD WILL BE TUTORED TO BE THE BEST IN ACADEMICS, ATHLETICS, AND SOCIAL SKILLS.**

***The only payment would be room and board.**

Tsuna looked at his mom waiting for the punch line of this poor joke, but by the looks of his mother hopeful looks she was seriously considering this.

"You said this came from him right," Tsuna would never acknowledge that man as his father. "Please throw it away, that man has no idea what he's doing, plus I never heard of such a phony advertising such as this. This is a scam seriously they only want room and board? It's probably some homeless person looking to scam a couple of idiots who actually believe this AD.

Nana frowned, but didn't lose faith yet, "Well I think it's a genuine AD."

"My grade average is a B," Tsuna said going back to eating his breakfast. "Unless my teachers have been calling you about something about me, I have no reason to believe that I need a tutor."

"Tsuna," but her son got up and walked to the sink. "I want you to socialize with somebody other than your textbooks. You do well enough in school, but I'm worried about your social life, you're too young to not at least have an acquaintance."

"I don't want to talk about this," Tsuna said arguing back, his hackles rising a bit. The tension in the room was rising and it was due to explode at any moment.

"Well I do," Nana snapped. "It has been years since that incident and every since then you push everybody including your own mother away."

Tsuna looked at her with an unreadable expression. "I do not push you away mom." Tsuna said turning to wrap his bento up and he crossed the connected living room dining room to get to the couch where his book bag was set down at and slid his bento inside of it. "Anyways, I think I'll go to school early today." Tsuna left the house before Nana could get out of her chair and ran to the front door, but her son was out of sight.

Nana groaned thinking and looked at the flier she had in her hand. She wanted to call this number badly, but she figured if she did this behind her sons back, it would cause a bigger riff in their relationship than ever.

"Ciaosu," a squeaky voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked down to see a small baby, with a large head and bubble cheeks and large beady black eyes stare at her. The kid was wearing a suit and a fedora with a green lizard adorned on his hat.

"Who are you kid?" Nana asked bending down to the child's level.

"I am Reborn, the tutor Iemitsu sent for you," Reborn said in his squeaky voice. "Don't worry ma'am, I'll make sure your child become the best student and person suited for society."  
Nana could only shake her head in confusion as the baby disappeared from her sight.

.

.

.

Tsuna long since stop running once he was out of his mother sight, so he just half trotted and walked the rest of the way to school, it was 7:05 when he made it the sun was up by then. He felt guilty for walking away from his mother like that, but he really didn't want to hear her bug him about making friends. People could get through life without any, but she always insisted that they couldn't. He shook his head, he didn't need friends he was fine on his own.

Nobody was on the campus except for a few sports team. Tsuna could hear the loud clacking sound coming from the baseball field and decided to waste his time there again. He sat in the same spot that he always did and he focused his attention on the star baseball player and classmateYamamoto Takeshi. For some odd reason he always felt drawn to the boy; hence, he always watched him that's how come he noticed that Yamamoto was favoring his right arm. He was also missing a lot and not hitting as many homeruns much to his displeasure of his team and Tsuna himself. He was sickened that Yamamoto coach hasn't benched him yet instead he was telling Yamamoto to get his head in the game.

Tsuna yawned wildly. He haven't got much sleep these past few days so he felt sluggish, but not sluggish enough to where he caught incoming baseball that was about to hit him in his face.

"Watch out!" Tsuna caught the ball and winced. He dropped the ball and looked at his red now swollen hand. Today was going to be a bad day wasn't it?

.

.

.

It was now 7:45 and almost everybody was now in class. Tsuna had to leave to go to the doctor since the school nurse wasn't in to check and make sure his hand wasn't broken. It wasn't but he still had to have it bandage since it was turning an ugly purple and the doctor gave him an excuse to skip school that day, but he wasn't ready to go back home so he went back to school with a different note excusing him from any physical activities.

Tsuna was sitting at his desk when he saw a few of the baseball team come into his classroom. They and Yamamoto were all in his class. He could see the annoyed looks on their face and it didn't take much to know they were all scolded, but Tsuna knew that Yamamoto was probably scolded the worse.

"I can't believe how pathetic Yamamoto was today," one of the boys said.

"Yeah, what was he trying to do, hold back for us, or play dumber," another one chimed in.

The class was quiet. Tsuna snorted to himself. He likes how all of those fangirls of Yamamoto didn't once stand up for him or the whole class that claims to be his friends. People these days were disgusting and untrustworthy.

"I hope that he pulls his shit together, I don't want to be yelled at by the coach because he couldn't play right."

Tsuna wanted to say something so badly because what they were saying wasn't fair to Yamamoto, but he left it alone thinking that, 'This isn't my business.'

The door to the classroom slid open and Yamamoto came in smiling like he always did except it didn't reach his eyes and eyes were duller than normal. He heard them.

.

.

.

Since Tsuna didn't do anything in gym today, he volunteered to clean up the baseball field alone. Yamamoto pushed himself harder to prove his baseball team wrong and that he wasn't pathetic, but by the end of the game Yamamoto was clutching his arm which was obviously in pain. He heard somebody approach him from behind and he saw the star baseball player behind him.

"I thought I help out," Yamamoto said grabbing a broom and started sweeping the field. While Tsuna picked up the baseballs that were for some reason strewn across the field. "Um…"

"What?" Tsuna asked not looking at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto scratched his head in embarrassment and laughed his fake laugh. "I was wondering if I can get some advice from you."

Tsuna looked at him as if wondering if Yamamoto was playing with him, "Why me?"

Yamamoto looked away at from the stare. "Well, out of everybody in the classroom, you seemed to be the most level head so that's why I wanted to ask you for advice." So Yamamoto wasn't as oblivious as he acted. Tsuna nodded. "Well lately I really been off my game, there are some days where my pitching isn't a fast or as powerful as they used to be or my batting skills seem to be dwindling. I haven't a homerun in days and today I hit my first foul in years and I almost killed you," Yamamoto bowed his head in apology, but Tsuna waved it off it was an accident after all. "So what should I do?"

Tsuna fought not to roll his eyes, the boy was desperate for some answers so Tsuna chose his words careful, "Maybe you need to take a long break and sit out for practice for a while. You're favoring your right arm aren't you, I bet you can barely feel it these days can you?" Yamamoto blanched thinking he was the only one who knew about it. "I'm going to be blunt now you've been pulling everybody else's weight from day one. You worked hard and been pushed harder than you should've been. You're only 13 years old not an adult, you're seriously going to be hurt one day and then where will you be." Tsuna said harshly.

Yamamoto rebutted, "But my friends…"

"…Your friends insulted you in front of the whole classroom and your _friends_ did nothing to defend you." Tsuna interrupted. "You know that do you? You heard them this morning. You heard them insult you and said nothing to defend you. None of them once considered that **they** should work harder and put more effort into the team. **They **left you hanging and I know you feel humiliated."

Yamamoto looked helpless as he tried to think of anything, anything to prove that Tsuna was wrong, but nothing. He knew what Tsuna said was the truth. He knew that his _friends_ were talking behind his back this whole time and he neither did nor say anything about it.

Tsuna sighed, he felt bad for Yamamoto really. He truly, truly did, but he wasn't about to show pity, that boy needed a reality check unless reality would check out on him. "I'm not telling you to do anything because in the end the decision is yours, but I really want you to think about it." Then an idea came to him. "If you really feel sorry for almost killing me, you can skip practice today and go to the doctor to give you a full physical."

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna with an unreadable expression. "That's it?"

Tsuna nodded and went back to his cleaning.

.

.

.

School was over and Tsuna packed his bag to go home. He knew that the doctor and the nurse probably called her about his injuries and he knew he was going to get an earful about him not coming home to rest, but he didn't care. Tsuna shivered for the nth time today and looked out the window. He won't lie and say he wasn't distracted all day. He swears somebody have been watching him all day. It couldn't have been anybody in the class because nobody stare was as lethal as the one he was feeling, but he chalked it up to be paranoia and guilt about going home and it was official. He was going to apologize.

Tsuna sped walk home, passing the bookstore, the candy shop, cookie shop, flower shop, that he usually stop by on his way home. He was in a hurry no doubt and he was clear in the head and he was sure his mother forgot all about this morning conversation and they would go back to normal like always except…

Tsuna was sure he was losing his mind. There was this baby sitting at their table, drinking coffee and petting a lizard. He looked at his mother who smiled back weakly at him.

"Ciaosu, my name is Reborn and from today on I will be your home tutor." The baby said. Tsuna looked at his mom and the baby and his mom again.

Tsuna didn't believe it for one second, yeah the baby showed his intelligence through his speech, but they have got to be kidding. He wasn't going to accept this at all.

"You're not serious are you, a baby of all people to tutor me," Tsuna asked full of scorn. "I don't need any help my grades are fine."

The baby snorted, "They may be fine, but we both know you can do better." Tsuna flushed.

"As if you would know," Tsuna stared at his mom. "I told you this was a scam."

Reborn tilted his hat and was mildly stunned at the kid attitude. It wasn't because the boy was rude, but he can see the lack of trust in his demeanor. It reminded him of how Reborn was before he was turned into this. What exactly happened to this boy?

"Your father sent me personally requesting that I help you with your studies and your social skills."

Now Tsuna snorted, "Like my father know who I am, that man hasn't been in my life for years so what he says or want from me is invalid, so you can pack your bags and leave." Tsuna left the kitchen and went to his room exhausted.

Nana looked at Reborn and sighed, "Well that went as expected, I'm sorry about that."

Reborn just tilted his hat to hide his annoyance. That boy was nothing like how Iemitsu described him. That moron was wrong. This wasn't some kid going into a phase or shy, this boy was depress and lack trust in everybody and if this child keeps going in the direction he was going he's going to end up dead somewhere.

Reborn looked at Iemitsu wife, she was tired and so heartbroken, and it wouldn't be long before she collapses under the strain as well. "Iemitsu didn't tell much about what's going on with Tsuna, so would you mind feeling me in?"

Nana sighed wondering if she should be telling some stranger her son's life story, but you know what? She was just that desperate to get her son some help. "It happened when he was in grade school."

.

.

.


	2. Torrent

**Thank you for your support, when I saw the alerts and followers that I received my mind was blown. I couldn't believe it especially since it was the first chapter, but I'm glad the rewrite was well received. Thanks for the reviews as well and I hope that you all like this chapter as well. It took me a couple of days to get it right so I hope you guys in enjoy it too.**

**Please drop a line or two in the review to tell me what you think of it. I would really like to know if you're please with the rewrite. **

**Thank you.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rainbow: Rewritten Chapter 2 Torrent

Tsuna closed the door to his room and sighed. He was tired, but he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep. He dropped his book bag on the kotatsu table and removed his uniform and dropped it wherever. He wasn't in the mood to do anything and he already completed his homework. He went to his desk and opened the bottom right drawer. He lifted up a stack of papers and pulled a body that read Zaleplon it was Sonata a sleeping pills. It was the only sleeping pills he was able to get his hands on from the doctor without them notifying his parents. They don't work. He was pretty sure he could get something more affective from over the counter, but people talk too much and he was sure that if he bought those pills, the next time his mother goes shopping, she will know about them.

Tsuna uncapped the bottle and swallowed down two of those red pills. They don't put him to sleep, but they do act as relaxants and that's what he needed to do. He closed the blinds to his room and crawled under the bed. Hopefully he would get some sleep tonight an hour or two would do, he just wanted some sleep.

.

.

.

"Back when Tsuna was in elementary, Tsuna was exactly as Iemitsu probably describe him to you," Nana could see Tsuna as a young boy who was cheerful and so sweet. He had the biggest brown innocent eyes and he was smart as well. He wanted nothing more than to do well in school and make friends. "Tsuna was nice, smart, a little clumsy, but he made it up with his charm. I, along, with everybody else in town thought he had no enemies and everybody loved him, but that wasn't the case."

"You know jealousy can be vicious thing and if it goes on for too long it could turn deadly," Nana said in a melancholy tone. "I didn't realize that when Tsuna went to go play with a few of his classmates, that that was almost the last time I saw him." Tears started to flow down her face. Reborn pulled out his handkerchief and gave it to her. "Those boys had a hidden agenda and you know Tsuna was a bit on the naïve side, he refused to see the bad in anybody. So he ignored the fact that they weren't allowed to go and play in the forest without any adult supervisions, he was just so excited that he made friends." She sniffled. "They took him deep into the forest where the wells resided. They were dry for the most part, but the rainy season was kicking up and typhoon was approaching that day and the kids knew it. They deliberate pushed him into the well where he could've died from the fall alone and then they tried to bury him alive."

Reborn tilted his hat in disgust as if feeling his anger his pet Leon flickered his tongue out multiple times.

Nana took a breath, she was so angry when she thought about it and she wish she could take revenge on the kids herself, but those kids were still in jail for attempted murder thankfully they wouldn't see the light of day even when they get out of the Juvenile Detention Center.

"Those boys actually had the nerve to come back into to town laughing like they just didn't commit such a terrible crime," Nana snarled. "They went back to play with their friends until it was six o'clock and the weather was about to turn bad and Tsuna knew he had to be in the house by then. Six o'clock turned in to six-ten, then it was six-fifteen and I went to go find Tsuna myself and I searched all play areas in this neighborhood and I couldn't find him. I asked kids and parents if they have seen my son, but they all said no and I was getting more concern considering that Tsuna was nowhere to be seen and the typhoon was getting closer and closer. Soon I started looking for Tsuna and the kids he was playing with and they said that Tsuna went to go play with some other kids," Nana shook her head in disbelief. "And we believed it so then it was raining hard and we're looking for a bunch of imaginary kids until one of the men sons, the ones that organized a search party for Tsuna, said that he saw Tsuna and the boys, the same ones that lied to us, go went into the forest."

Nana cleared her throat, "To make an even longer story shorter, we found Tsuna in the well the boys pushed him in. He was drowning in all that mud and water that was in the well. He was just learning how to swim that year." Nana stopped talking for a long while before she got up to start cooking dinner. Reborn let the story sink in.

"Have you taken Tsuna to see anybody," Reborn asked.

"I took him to a couple of psychologist and they said he was showing that he was handling the situation well up until a certain point, and then he cracked." Nana said sadly. "His fears came to haunt him, he's too afraid to swim, his feet has to be touching the ground, he can't stand to be in small place, so closets and long car rides are pretty much forbidden unless we stop every so often, he doesn't like it when people touch his back unless he's warned, overall he doesn't trust anybody.

Nana turned to Reborn and fixed him with a hard glare. "I don't know where Iemitsu is playing at, but you know what I'm willing to accept help from anybody who can make my son happy. Can I trust you to do that?"

Reborn smirked, "Of course."

.

.

.

Reborn unlocked the door to his new charge room. The boy didn't even move when he came in all he was doing was staring dull eyed at the wall like he was drugged or something. Reborn frown and looked all over the room until his suspicions were confirmed. Reborn shook his head, this wasn't going to do. Reborn knew he had his work cut out for him, but something told him the solution to Tsuna problems wouldn't be that hard to fine.

.

.

.

Tsuna glowered at the baby at the table. Nana thinks that was probably the first time Tsuna showed any true annoyance, in a long while. Tsuna huffed.

"Why is he still here," Tsuna asked staring at Reborn who just ignored him and kept on eating.

"Well, since Reborn travel all the way from Italy to Japan, we might as well see what he can offer us since Iemitsu spoke so highly of him." Nana said flippantly gauging Tsuna reaction.

Tsuna looked at her in disbelief, "So you're going to put your trust in a man that hasn't been home in years?" Tsuna had to stop himself from asking if his mom was stupid, but the unasked question hung high in the air anyways. Tsuna dumped the rest of his food and packed up his lunch and left the house.

The clouds filled the sky up, it look like it might rain judging by how dark they were. Tsuna groaned he wanted to get out of the house so badly that he forgot to bring his umbrella. He didn't bother to lament over that he was more irritated by who was following him.

"Is there a reason to why you're following me?" Tsuna asked looking at the baby who was walking on top of the walls of his neighborhood with unnatural ease. Tsuna took a closer look at Reborn. He is a baby right? No, he looks like a baby, but he wasn't was he? It's impossible for a one year old to be able to walk, talk, read, and climb up walls like that. There body isn't physically develop to do so, so what is he?

Said baby looked at him with a suspicious gleam in his eyes, "You want to know what I am."  
Tsuna shook his head. The hell he did, he wasn't interested in selling his soul to the devil, but… "How do you even know Iemitsu? From what I can tell you two don't even look like you run in the same circle."

Reborn fixed him with a hard stare that made Tsuna shiver, but he didn't look away. "Do you know what your father does for a living?"

"Yeah he's a construction worker," Tsuna said sardonically.

.

.

.

Yamamoto was sitting at the edge of his school roof bored out of his mind. He couldn't relax and he was just itching to do something anything but with his right arm in a cast he won't be doing anything until the doctor gives him the arm clear and his arm won't go numb just from bending it. Tsuna was right to demand him to go to the doctor. The doctor told him that if he kept playing baseball at the rate he was, he would've broken his arm. Thankfully he came in time to get x-rays on his arm to find that he had fractures throughout his arm. The doctor was angry that the coach had pushed him past his limits.

His dad on the other said he was going to have a word with the coach, but secretly he knew his dad was hoping that he would quit. Yamamoto did after all it was the right thing to do. If he stayed he might not be so lucky the next time. It wasn't like he couldn't join the neighborhood baseball team when he heals.

Yamamoto heard the door to the roof creak opened and he turned and saw his savior.

.

.

.

Tsuna got to school at 7:15. After stopping a couple of times to talk or either stare down that annoying infant he ended up joining the crowd of students making it to school. It was actually very unusual to see this many students at this time. Sure some would be trickling in, but they came in droves. He had a bad feeling about what was about to possibly occur in class today.

His feelings were confirmed when he heard the whole class buzzing about the star baseball player Yamamoto quitting baseball. His ex-teammates were livid and the Yamamoto fan clubs were disappointed.

"I can't believe that bastard did this to us." It was the same boy who called Yamamoto pathetic yesterday.

"The tournament is in a few weeks, what are we going to do," asked the boy who called Yamamoto stupid.

Tsuna was so amused by the turn of events that he snorted drawing in a surprised audience. "I always knew people were trifling, but I've never met morons as dumb and selfish as you guys," Tsuna said referring to the class as a whole. "Here you guys are clinging on to the most popular boy in school talking about how cool he is, how great he is, how he's everything that you guys want to be, you guys broke the poor boy. You guys used him for your own selfish gain and you hurt him deeply."

"Like you would know, you never talk to him, you never talk to anybody," said one of the students. Everybody snapped out of their dazes and half heartedly tried to defend themselves.

"I might not talk to you guys, but my hearing is just fine," Tsuna said glaring at them with disgust. "I hear the things you say about him and you know what Yamamoto does too." The class blanched at the same time it was too funny, but Tsuna held it in. "You guys treat Yamamoto like he's an idiot. He might not be book smart, but he understands people, but he was too busy trying to please you selfish bastards that he ran himself into the ground and you never once said thank you for his kindness." Tsuna said walking to the front of the classroom to leave out the front door and lo and behold Yamamoto was again standing at the door. That guy had to have the best/worst timing ever.

Tsuna brushed pass him. Yamamoto stared at the class who stared at him with a mixture of shock and embarrassed faces. He walked away from the classroom to go after his "Savior" as he like to call Tsuna. He ran down the hallway to catch up with him, Tsuna was going to the roof. It was the perfect place for the two of them to talk.

The two of them made it to the roof Tsuna walked to the fence and muttered something to himself. Yamamoto heart was thumping so loudly he sure his Savior could hear it, but alas he didn't, so Yamamoto had to speak first.

"Excuse me," Tsuna turned his head towards him and sighed. He looked up and muttered something again and it looks like he was talking to somebody this time. "Thanks for sticking up for me back there, I sorry if I put you in a bad position in that class."

Tsuna shrug nonchalantly. "It's no big deal and I don't consider myself as part of that class." Tsuna nodded his head towards Yamamoto cast, "I see you went to the doctor. How do you feel?"

Yamamoto put his left hand behind his head awkwardly and laughed, "Oh this," he lifted up his cast slightly, it was being held in a sling that made it kind of hard to move it, but he hardly paid attention to since he was more concern about when the actually caste would come off. Yamamoto laughed, "This is nothing."

Tsuna fixed him with baleful look and 'tsk'ed', "I'm not your friend Yamamoto so you don't have to pretend to me."

Yamamoto eyes narrowed, he felt unreasonably angry, so he snipped back coolly, "You're not my friend so I don't have to be honest with you either." Yamamoto put his hand to his mouth and shot Tsuna an apologetic look.

Tsuna raised his hands in agreement, "True."

Yamamoto walked up to the gate that Tsuna was standing at and leaned on it. Tsuna right eye twitched like it was in pain and he rubbed his forehead, but Yamamoto decided not comment on it afraid he would make Tsuna angry for being nosy. "I'm sorry I have no rights to get angry with you. You stopped me from hurting myself and save my future goal."

Tsuna nodded not really caring. "Why did you defend me?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow in query. "I mean you said so yourself, we're not friends so why did you defend me? Why did you help me?"

"It was the right thing to do." Yamamoto looked kind of disappointed in the answer.

"So you don't consider me as a friend?"

Tsuna scoffed, "Yamamoto we have been classmates for years surprisingly and we never once talked to each other, if not just a passing greeting, so are you seriously asking me that question?"

Yamamoto raised his hand to calm Tsuna down, it was rare to even get Tsuna to even talk to people so he wasn't about to blow it by asking stupid questions. Tsuna cursed. "Why am I even talking to you?" Tsuna leaned on the gate that Yamamoto was leaning on and breathe out a heavy sigh, but it quickly turned into a gasp when they both felt and heard a creek. The gate that they were leaning was moving backwards slowly. On instincts, they both tried to move away from the gate, but the gate caved under their weight and they were left freefalling towards the school ground.

At that moment, it felt like everything went into slow mode when Yamamoto's and Tsuna's hand touched. Their thoughts resonating as one, "I don't want to die." A flash of blue and orange light illuminated their bodies slowing their fall. When they both landed safely on the ground they let go of each other and said nothing for a long while. It was quite until Yamamoto started laughing hysterically. Tsuna just stayed quite; his heart after all was in his throat.

"You know this might seem out of place, but would you be my friend?" Yamamoto asked still laughing, tears were pouring down his face. Tsuna could only believe he was going into shock by then. There was loud clap of thunder and rain started to pour down.

Tsuna suddenly felt at ease as he extended his hand his left hand towards Yamamoto, "Sure why not."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I'm so sorry that it took so long to write this chapter, but it was harder than I thought, but I did it and I got over 2,000 words, so yeah. Thanks for being patience and I hope you enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

Rainbow: Rewritten Chapter 3 New

After the falling of the roof incident, Tsuna and Yamamoto were swarmed by students and teachers obviously from their windows seeing the fall. Apparent that was all they saw. They didn't see the flash of blue and orange light, they didn't see them slow down, and all they saw was a fence falling and two bodies coming down with them. The whole school was beside themselves in fear and frankly they weren't handling the situation well. Thankfully Kyoya Hibari, the school prefect, had called the ambulance and questioned them about what happened.

The two were taken to a local hospital where they were both put in separate rooms and questioned by cops. Tsuna had no doubts that they were wondering if he and Yamamoto were fighting; hence the two fell off the roof. The doctors soon shooed the police off so they could get his x-rays and asked him medical related. With no concussion, bruises, or broken bones, the doctor gave him a clean bill of health, but he wasn't allowed to leave until his mother came for him.

Tsuna looked at his hands and wonder what the heck had happened.

"It would seem like you and Yamamoto Takeshi awoken your dying will," Reborn said appearing out of nowhere…with coffee in his tiny hands.

"Dying Will Flames are a high-density form of energy that is refined from a person life force," Reborn said as Tsuna nodded understanding a little bit. "You say your father works as a construction worker."

"So he says," Tsuna said blandly not believing it one little bit. "You know what he really does right?" Reborn nodded. "Will you tell me?"  
Reborn gave him steely look, "Do you really want to know?" Tsuna heart thump, he wasn't stupid enough not understand the underlying question. Tsuna sat back and thought about it. Did he really want to know? What if it was something bad? Maybe he was just being paranoid. Maybe his mom already knows what Iemitsu is really doing. He shook his head his mom wouldn't lie to him would she? No, she wouldn't.

Tsuna looked at Reborn, this time he actually looked at him. Tsuna been and came to terms that Reborn wasn't an ordinary person. The kid pops in and out of places like you wouldn't believe. He has a knack for knowing things just by observing something for a few minutes. He gives you piercing stares that would make you want to spill your whole life story. The kid can walk and talk like an adult, and the way the kid dress, black suit, with a red shirt and black tie and a fedora with a yellow silk-like ribbon. There aren't baby clothes out there like that and the kid drinks coffee for crying out loud. The baby, kid, or whatever he is, is not normal.

Then there was this, so called Dying-Will power Tsuna had, but how did Reborn even know about it. Just who was Reborn and how did Iemitsu know him? Before Tsuna could ask any questions, Nana came bursting into his hospital room successfully ending the conversation between Reborn and him.

.

.

.

It took awhile for Tsuna to calm Nana and send her off to bed. By then it was midnight and Tsuna was tired. He still had a lot of questions to ask Reborn and wanted to wait until later after he got some sleep, but it was a conversation long overdue. Tsuna walked into his room to see Reborn drinking his espresso. He wondered mildly why this person wasn't bouncing off the walls yet.

Tsuna sat down in front of Reborn tired, but he knew he wasn't going to get any amount of sleep until he got everything squared away with Reborn.

"Alright, let's talk," Tsuna said finally caving into Reborn.

Reborn smirk, "Sure, but let's start with this," Reborn pulled out a familiar pill bottle.

.

.

.

**Several Hours Back:**

Yamamoto was beginning to get annoyed at the cop that kept asking him the same questions over and over again. He knew the cop thinks that he and Tsuna were having a fight, but he had no way to prove it. Yamamoto kept telling him that they weren't fighting, but the cop didn't believe it and judging from the disapproving looks he was getting from the nurses that were checking up on him they didn't believe it either. No what they didn't believe was the story about Tsuna and him fighting, but something else. What?

Yamamoto turned his head to ignore the cop. He knew the cop wasn't going to believe him until the investigation unit, confirm his story. He wondered what Tsuna was saying in the other room. He bet they weren't giving him a hard time like they are to him. Yamamoto sighed he wondered what that flash of blue and orange light was. He was curious because it was what saved their lives.

And for some strange reason he was utterly calm, when that rain came down on them it was like all his problems didn't exist anymore and he was finally accepted.

He heard the door open to the hospital room to see his dad peek his head in the room. The man shared the exact same features as Yamamoto, but he was simple older. The man eyes looked pained no doubt what the police probably reported to him and the fact that Yamamoto arm is already in a cast, probably didn't make his dad feel any better.

"Hey dad," Yamamoto had a big grin on his face although it was shaky. His father Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, looked at his son as if searching for more bruises on top of a fracture arm. "The cops and the doctors think that I was trying to commit suicide or had a fight. It was neither, just freak accident on the roof, the gate chains seemed to have been rusted and collapsed under mines and Tsuna-san's weight." Takeshi just kind of laughs and scratched his head. "You do believe me right?" His dad nodded.

.

.

.

Takeshi and his father sat in their kitchen of their restaurant. It was a tense moment between the two of them. His father knows he been feeling a little down lately, but not to the point he wanted to commit suicide, to which Takeshi cleared up immediately.

"So tell me what really happened," Takeshi dad asked him. His father Tsuyoshi levels him with a stare so intimidating that Takeshi couldn't lie if he wanted too.

Takeshi cleared his throat. "Tsuna-san and I were just talking, despite what the police says, it wasn't a double suicide attempt nor were we fighting. We were just talking, I swear." Tsuyoshi stared at his son with the same stare until he was sure his son was telling the truth. "Tsuna defended me when the whole class was talking badly about me after I got the cast, he went to the roof and I followed him and we talked. We both leaned on the gate and it broke and fell. That's it."

Tsuyoshi sigh, "Ok, if that's what you say then I believe you." Takeshi sighed. It wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it's not like he gave his father a reason to believe him. Baseball is his life, he would die for it and his dad knew that. However for now was going to take Tsuna's advice and bench himself throughout the rest of the season or at least until his arm gets better.

.

.

.

**Back to the present:**

Tsuna flushed as he looked at his sleeping pills and snatched them up.

"You have been going through my stuff," he asked indignantly, but Reborn merely stared at Tsuna like he didn't say anything.

"As your tutor, I need to know everything about you," Reborn said airily. Tsuna didn't have the energy to argue. Partly he knew that anything he said would be rebutted back at him and Tsuna wouldn't back down either; hence, not getting anywhere.

"What I do isn't any of your business, besides I'm pretty sure you know everything there is about me and maybe more, plus I don't recall accepting you as my tutor."

"Your mother hired me," Tsuna scoffed and said nothing else. He knew that whether he argued with Reborn or not he was still going to lose so he saved himself the embarrassment. Also, there were more important things to worry about such as how does Reborn know about his father, how they met, why would he come all the way here just for Tsuna, why?

The way Reborn asked Tsuna if he really wanted to know what his father does really unnerve him because he knew once he found out there was no going back. He didn't need more demons on top of the ones he had now, but it wouldn't be smart to have a random…person in their house either.

What to do what to do?

"Why don't you tell me about these pills," Reborn said shaking them.

Tsuna wanted to tell him to figure it out himself, but he felt that would've been immature of him to do that. "They're sleeping pills, of course, and I got them from the doctor and they don't work."

Reborn nodded, such a lose dose as this, of course it wouldn't work. "And why do you feel that you need these?"

"I just haven't been able to sleep these days, so I went to the doctor to get these pills in hopes I'll get some sleep."

"Your mom thinks, you haven't gotten over your trauma."

Tsuna frowned of course his mom would feel the need to tell a complete stranger what happened when he was a kid. "Well, I moved on and I'm here aren't I, that all it matters, I just…" Tsuna pushed his fingers through his wild hair and said. "Look, I'm over it, those kids who threw me into the well won't be seeing the outside world anymore and even if they somehow managed to get out, it's not going to stop me from living.

Reborn smirked, tough words from somebody who is sub-consciously affected, but at least he's on the right track to recovery, now it was time to force the kid's hands into something he doesn't like.

Tsuna shook his head, "My dad isn't a construction worker like he claims to be." It wasn't a question so Reborn didn't say anything. "Is he in something that effect both mines and my mother's life badly if we find out?"

"That depends on what you mean by 'effect'," Reborn said blandly as he looked at Tsuna. He knew that Tsuna had more of an idea of what his father did for a living it was all about admitting it to himself. He knew it would be a hard pill for the kid to swallow as his life was half a lie.

"Is he in some kind of gang or a secret service?"

Reborn smirked, "Once I tell you the truth, there is no going back, got it."

.

.

.

Tsuna was up early in the morning, but he wasn't preparing to go to school like he usually does. He received a call from the disciplinary committee president, Kyoya Hibari to not attend until next Monday. Tsuna assumed it was an undocumented suspension for being on the school roof without permission. It didn't bother Tsuna since now he could sort out everything Reborn told him. He looked down at the paper on his desk:

_Iemitsu Sawada:_

_The leader of the CEDEF- External Advisor for the Vongola family. They're an independent organization from the Vongola family. A secret intelligence. _

_The leader of the Vongola family is Timoteo. The man who is his grandfather, so to speak. The man has four sons, out of the four, two are alive and one is in incarceration under the suspicions of having two of his brothers assassinated. _

_Iemitsu Sawada is the direct descendant of the Primo Giotto, the founder of the Vongola family, but for some reason Iemitsu isn't the boss of the family even though he possesses the sky flames (?)._

_If Timoteo last two sons die, I'll be the last heir of the family since I'm the direct descendant of Giotto. But I might be the leader of the Vongola family if the fourth son is found guilty of assassinating his brothers and if the oldest of the four is assassinated._

Tsuna shuddered at the thought of leading the most powerful family in the world. He could always refuse it, he was sure, but he wouldn't have much of a choice if Federico did die.

"Well it's good to know you understand where you stand in this situation." Reborn said lounging comfortable on Tsuna's table. He was already dressed and had his coffee in his hand. He picked up the paper that Tsuna was brainstorming on and hummed. "You understand pretty well for somebody who was told their father is in the mafia and the direct descendant of the first generation. Why did you believe me so easily?"

Tsuna scratched his head and yawned, "What would you gain from lying to me."

.

.

.

It was around noontime when Tsuna got a visitor. He was outside taking advance lessons from Reborn, who knew Tsuna was a lot smarter than what he lead on. There was a creak of his front gate and Tsuna looked up a little surprised to see Yamamoto standing there. The boy was in casual clothes, so that meant Yamamoto was unofficially suspended as well. He had a big bag in his hand and he held it towards Tsuna and said shyly, "I thought since we're friends now, we could take the time to get to know each other.

Tsuna wanted to say he was busy, but Reborn had accepted on his behalf and before he knew it, Yamamoto spent most of the day with Tsuna. Reborn checked off stage one in his head and now it was on to stage two.

.

.

.

The last flight to Namimori just landed and a boy at the age of thirteen stood at the airport with what seem to be a permanent scowl on his face. He sniffed, he hope that he had a better chance finding a family here than he did in Italy.


End file.
